A Ringing Bell
by Dr Skywalker
Summary: Democracy get tested as a controversial new candidate makes Josh & the gang go crazy as they fight hard to keep basic liberties and democratic ideals intact.
1. Chapter 1

It had been bitterly cold in Washington that January, and it was almost as if the weather mirrored the White House's mood. Everyone seemed to be snipping at each other, everyone was on edge and miserable. The dull grey morning dawned as the backlash of the republican Majority leader was ready to launch a take over of the floor. This in turn had caused a firestorm of negative press, and an avalanche of extra work. The president was beside himself, angry that nothing was getting passed. His senior staff were on double and in some cases triple duty. Everything seemed to be harder, and nothing seemed to get done on either side. Somehow, no matter what they did, they were always a few votes short of passing bills into laws. Everythign was dying in committee, and they were getting road blocked on everything from English as the ofical language to stem cell research.

Josh Lyman opened a bleary eye over the mound of papers and files, books, empty coffee cups, an empty bottle of cough syrup and several crumpled up tissues, Malox and a bottle of asprin, and dozens of briefing memos of information. He had been up all night working on new policy trade agreements, and a apparitions bill all the while trying to put out multiple fires at the same time. "Josh…" Said a soft voice

"mmpphh….Donawhatimizt?" He grunted and muttered

"Its… early."

Rubbing his eyes and stretching loudly he grunted and scratched as men tend to do in the morning. "Hmph.". When he reopened his eyes, he realized a familiar face was staring at him with a scathing look.

"Man…You look like shit J." Amy Gardener chuckled and strolled in well rested and holding a coffee smirking at him.

"Well that's good cause I that's exactly how I feel." He grunted back.

"Geezsus Josh whens the last time you went home? Or eaten?"

"Im fine." Josh grunted

"Or showered for that matter?"

Josh sniffed his armpit instinctively" He _was_ a tad ripe…

"Go home and get some sleep. You're no good to anyone if you can't function."

"Im fine." He repeated, and continued to stretch, and coughed into his fist

Amy, for all her sharp wit and snide remarks, did truly respect him. Given their past history together, she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Have you even asked Sam?"

Josh looked up. "Uh…no why?"

"Well, Im sure hes going through some stuff as much as you are. What about Goldman or Johnson or even Bradford? Have you reached out any of them?"

"Yes, yes, and Bradford hates me." Josh mumbled.

"You cant get anything passed without him. He holds the money on the side of every pac form here to the west coast. Not to mention the ATFA and NIORW"

Josh couched. "Youre not telling me anything I don't already know…" He wiped his nose. "Besides – Sam got enough on his plate, hes battling the state legislation in California – hes" He mumbled.

Amy slapped her coffee cup down. "Dammit Josh you're only one person – you can't do this without help." She looked about at a vacant desk right outside Josh's office. "Wait - Wh-where is Donna?"

That was salt in an open wound.

"She uh…she left me – us." He quickly correctly himself. Josh's voice normally so cock sure and arrogant, softened and faded into a raspy whisper. "I mean – the White House"

Amy relented. "Im sorry to hear that. She was good –"

"I should make some calls for a replacement"

"—For you."

Josh looked up at her with meaning. "So were you, ya know."

"Yeah well…you need whats good for you right now, and whats good for you right now, is to go home and clean yourself up, get some rest. You're not going to single handedly save the Bartlet administration with your bare hands."

He stood up and found standing lightened his head. He wavered.

"Uh…maybe you're right." He ran his hand over his very tired face, when his cell phone rang. 'Wait – what are you doing here?"

"I need you in a meeting today for a budget approap' for the womens alliance."

Josh ran his hand over his unshaven jaw. "For a what exactly?"

"Didn't you read the brief? Education finance for equal pay differetianals."

"Oh yeah….Uh….yeah sure…ts never going to be approved but whatever you want. OK."

"Im serious Josh – this is an important piece of legislation." Amy glared at him. It annoyed her that he waived her off. "Don't ignore this! It could singulary bridge the gap in pay betwenn men and women."

"Im not ignoring you. As hard as it is for you to believe, I can do more than one thing at once." He countered.

"Josh –"

His phone jingled and he whipped out his phone. "Josh Lyman." He listened carefully as his fatigued brain would allow. His eyebrows popped at the voice on the other line. "No… no sir the hour is fine, Ive been in the office for hours"—Its -" He glanced at his watch crestfallen. "Not even 6:00 am". He cleared his throat as he spoke. "What can I do for you ?"

"Well Josh I have reason to believe you folks over there have the bill on H2-76 for your own selfish reasons." Bradford's voice was snide and accusatorial.

"Well … the California 47th is a tricky district sir. But I assure you Sam will…" He was quickly cut off by the Congressman and listened with increasing tension.

"Yeah…yes I know but….Sir…." He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear as Bradford screamed at him. Josh tried to calm him down. "Congressmen, I assure you…. " Josh's eyes widened. "...What?" He swallowed heavily and ran his hand across his face as he tended to do when he was stress.

"Seaborne has a lot of explaining to do." Bradford barked over the phone.

"W-What do you mean?" Josh asked befuddled

"You know damn well what I mean! You Goddamit liberals have already already been in trouble before… dosen tlook good for him if hes been at it again not to mention of I let it slip hes been misapproating funds to pay for his little habit."

"Youre not serious." Josh growled, bristling

"Im dead serious" Bradford said matching his tone . "You guys won't have a leg to stand on and if you try to take my gun bill away you know whats gunna happen then!"

"I would vouch for him with my life!"

"Well you're going to have to - because this time tonight it will be all over CNN and Fox"

"Sir… Im going to get to the bottom of this right away." Josh began "NO! I know…that you –" The phone cut him off again.

"John - you go to the press with this…and Ill…" Josh's nostrles flailed and his lip curled over his teeth.

"Dosent seem you have very much to bargin with right now Lyman. Now you either add my bill or this is going to press today so listen –"

"No! You listen! I've known him my entire life and the fact that you would suggest something like this is over the top! I don't care if I have to destroy my own career! You leak this to the press and I'm gunna come down there and tear your balls off with my bare hands! Do you understand me?! You want a fight ? You just got on pal!" Josh barked

"Okay tough guy… well just see what happens" The Congressmen fired back

"John – we will filibuster, we will road block you until we drop I will personaly stone wall every single word of legistlation you pen and –" He stopped and silenced himself as he listened to the Congressemen, Josh listened and finally relented. "He didn't do it!" He said softly

"John… Its Sam hes….youve known him for years hes ….." Joshs face turned towards anger "Yeah….yeah I know but…."

He slammed down the phone and grabbed his rumpled jacket off the back of his chair.

"What the hell just happened?" Amy was astonished.

Josh didn't answer, his mind was racing with possibilities of horrible outcomes. His fists balled and then relaxed. This was the absolute last thing they needed right now.

"Sam's in trouble" With a flourish he drew his jacket around his shoulders and strode out.

"What happened?" Amuy asked bewildered

"Youre people aren't going to like it." He already had his phone out. "Yeah, CJ its me – yeah - g'morning – get in here we have a serious problem." Josh strode through the corridor without a backward glance, leaving Amy alone in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Campaigning in the California 47th had stretched Sam to his limit. 20-22 hour days were becoming the norm, and on top of that, he was working furiously trying to work in time for legislation for the white house, writing speeches and messages.

Sam had been in what Josh liked to call aggressive negotiations with the California state legislatures over emission allowance renewals. He tried to give himself a few hours sleep before another meeting he had. He had managed to get in about an hour, but his phone had been ringing off the hook, and he simply couldn't ignore it any more. "Mhph CJ ….what?' He grunted. Sam's eyes snapped open. "Slo-slow down slow down…" Sam listened to CJ his face became more and more panicaked. "But … but I..I..didnt! I would never …she what?" Sams eyes widened.

"Are Josh and Toby?.."

"What do you think?! Of course theyre beside themselves. I don't think anyones goin to talk Toby off the ledge, and Josh just about lost his mind…" CJ yelped. "For godsake what possessed you?!"

"I don't have an answer…" Leaping out of bed and putting on clothes at the same time has a singular talent Sam enjoyed. "Im on the next plane out of town, Ill call you when Im there." Dashed about his hotel room looking for his things. After hed finished buttoning his shirt, his face was on his phone. "Yeah…Angie – get me a flight to DC like right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Leo McGarry walked in somber and serious. He himself had only left the office a few hours earlier. Josh had called him straight away about the scandal and about a million other things and he braced himself for the long day ahead. Josh stood outside Leo's office fidgety and unable to focus.

"Morning." Leo said

"Leo we have to do something…" Josh began

"Geezssus – whens the last time you slept?" Leo peered at him concerned.

Josh shook his head "I d'know – look Leo, we gotta nip this in the bud. But ya know…Toby, hes not gunna take this well-"

"Im gunna kill him!" Toby barked as he came in

"Good Morning Toby." Leo said sighing

"What the hell was he thinking? Is he insane has - has he lost all manner of conscientious thought?" He was so angry he couldn't form sentences

"Toby –" Josh began

"Ill wring his neck so help me God!" He paced about in an angry circle

"Have you spoken to Sam?" Josh asked

"Spoken to –" Toby twisted back.

"He didn't do it Toby. Do you honestly think Sam would do something like that?"

"Hes a sucker for the hooker and the heart of gold! Hes been here before!" Toby barked

"We have to get ahead of this. I don't believe for a second the accusasion, but if it is true we should.." CJ tried to intervien

"Oh but Hookers your'e fine with?!" Toby rounded on CJ

"No but if –"

Josh coughed roughly in his fist.

"Toby just –"

"Josh I swear to all that is good and holy in the world if you tell me to calm down again Im gunna…

"Enough!" Leo stood between them

CJ folded her arms. "We have to issue a statement, and get ahead of this. We have enough problems without tabloid gossip on top of everything else."

"Bradfords says if we don't pass the trade budget agreements, with the gun attachment hes gunna leak it." Josh sighed heavily.

"And now we got Bradford to deal with." Toby growled.

Leo sighed heavily and leaned back in his desk chair. "Ok…the president is going to be hot under the collar about this as it is. So, I would like for him not to go nuclear about it – we have enough on our plates. I think we can all agree on that." He looked up at his exhausted staff. Josh was pale and clammy. CJ had dark rings under her eyes and Toby looked like he was going to drop any minute.

"I know everyone is tired. We all are. "Josh, you handle Bradford. See if you can get him to play ball. - Toby, I need you to draft remarks on India."

Toby looked at him. "I need you to clear your head. A nice boring message about how we are continuing our nuclear agreements with India and Pakistan should do the trick. When you are done, you will come here and we will talk to Sam when he gets here."

"Leo…"

"Am. I. Clear?" Leo said with force

Toby swallowed and nodded, turned on his heel and left.

Margret knocked and opened the door at the same time. "Leo, we just got word, a.. a plane went down in Iowa. 37 people were killed." She said somber

Leo darkened visibly. "And now I got a plane full of dead people." He sighed.

"Do we know what happned?" CJ asked

"Some sort of manfunction in the engine." Margret replied "Commercial Flight 876 from O'Hare to JFK"

"I gotta brief." CJ turned to Leo. He nodded. "Find out what you can, and try to keep a lid on how many people are dead."

"And You have the Haitian Prime Minister in the Blue room in a half hour." Margret added

"OK, CJ prepare you r briefing." CJ nodded, and left

He looked up at Josh. "Go. Talk to Bradford" He said with meaning. Josh understood. He nodded and turned on his heel.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh had spent most of the morning on the hill in meeting after meeting trying his best to strong arm the Congress in voting his way about the trade agreements. Fighting with several people with the situation hanging around his neck made it difficult to focus. Everything became dyre and he was just about to suit up for another meeting. He was close to getting his way, there was only a few people left on his list, but his sleep deprived and recovering head cold state had made it difficult to function. He pushed out some cold medicine form a foil plat eand swallowed them with Malox and coffee. His shoulders shook when he coughed. "Ugh" He grunted. He looked at the TV in office, in the momentary lull of activity.

 _"…_ _President Bartlet's administration is now coming apart at the seams…"_ The news reporter was saying on the TV _"..further allegations of scandals from inside the white house when several junior staffers released a very aggressive and what some would call traitorous remarks on a website. This is coming just after another debacle of rumors of failed trade negotiations by Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman and Senate Majority Leader John Bradford. Bradford and Lyman have clashed on many issues, this current one just being the newest in a long history of political battels."_

Josh scowled at the TV in his office. "Great…just great." He pulled his shirt off and rummaged around for a clean shirt in his office. He threw things about and was getting increasing frustrated. His office had fallen into some disarray given the state of affairs and with his assistant not there to look after him, Josh had become quite hopeless as an adult.

"Donna! Wheres my clean shirts?" But then there was dead silence. His heart dropped when he remembered she wasn't there. He had become quite used to her always being there, and hated himself for taking her for granted. There was a part of him who wanted to tell her that he wasn't the kind of person people have for boyfriends, that he was truly broken and unfixable. We wished he could say that he didn't really take her for granted, and that she meant the world to him, and that he would go to the end of the earth for her if she had asked him, but he had never said any of those things. Instead he had shouted at her, and treated her like a servant, like she was beneath him. Always moving away from her when things got close, because he had a fear of commitment or fear of … whatever. His leaned against the closet door wishing like crazy she was out there waiting for him like she always was. .

And then, there she was. Leaning on the door frame just outside his office with her arms folded looking very smug indeed.

Josh bolted upright and simply stared at her. "Hey." He breathed. "Your'e here." He suddenly found he didn't know what to do with his hands, or how to address her. Something had changed between them, but now it had become uncomfortable and awkward. He kicked empty energy drink cans and coffee cups out of the way of the closet door and in by doing so knocked over a pile of documents. In frustration he yanked the shirt off the hanger angrily and wacked himself in the face with the hanger.

"Ahwwccchh." He recoiled pathetically with a limp shirt in one hand and the other over this eye.

Donna sighed in pity. "Come're" He hobbled over. "Your'e a mess Josh. You need to get some sleep." She looked up at him in concern as she helped him button his shirt.

"Yeah I know." He said in apology. He found her couldn't look at her, so he focused on his buttons.

She tried to pick lint of his rumpled jacket in vain, looking up into his face.

Josh smiled down at her. "You came back."

Donna's eyes met his. "I just had some stuff I had to pick up."

"So that's it? Youre just gunna leave? leave me?" He said indignantly.

"Looks like it." She turned coldly placing items in a box from her desk.

"So …. Uh …" He leaned up against the filling cabinet. "Do you ….." His stupid brain wouldn't work properly. "Need a reference or something?"

Donna glared at him. "No. Im fine .thank you. sir."

"Ok" He simply gazed at her, and his natural instinct kicked in. "Well…thanks for the shirt." He said turning

"No problem." She said icily.

His phone buzzed. Glad for the distraction he glanced down at it. "Im sorry…I …Have to take this."

"Sure…Go ahead." Josh turned on his heel and stumped down the hallway. Donna watched him, wishing she could say all the things she wanted to say. That she would do anything for him, that over the years things had changed between them, that she was no longer just his secretary that she was no longer just his colleuge, or his girlfriend… theirs was a relationship on a visceral understanding, and true deep love between them. But she couldn't say any of that. Because he Josh, her boss. Even though things had changed between personally, the world hadent changed. And she was going to be his asstanty forever; and enough was enough.

"Yes Congressmen Carter –you know I don't have to tell you we need youre support on this…." He said rubbing his exhausted face. "Yes sir, I know that – the rumors are completely unfounded trust me…." He said every so often checking to make sure Donna was still there. "Yeah…" He listened carefully and then visably bristeled. "Listen Jerry, if you don't do this for us, Im going to have some serious words to a certain financial advisor you don't want me to name…." He growled. "You willing to take that chance? Try me!" His voice rising. "I assume you read the SAO about this report, and how if in so uncertain terms paints a very unfriendly picture of your - " He grinned evily. "Good man! I knew we could count on you. Thank you Congressmen," He clapped his phone shut, and whirled around. "Yeah! That's how you do it baby!"


	5. Chapter 5

His brain had inadvertaly switched gears on him, and his moment of exuberance was brought to an abrupt halt when he realized what was happening in front of him. There was nothing for it.

There she was with a box of her stuff in her hands, looking at him expectantly.

Josh stood there stupidly, and unable to find words to form sentences.

"You know I never… and I always meant to its just…I don't want you to think that I didn't…." He began feebily

Donna looked at him. "Josh…I know. Its okay. We both knew this was never gunna work. Not with everything going on with everything…and now theres all this stuff between Sam and … "

Josh gave her a reproachful face. "I know." He dropped his head. "I just didn't want you to think…"

"I don't" She quipped, as she turned away.

He simply nodded, but then his foggy brain finally rebooted.

"Hold it – what do you mean this stuff?" He took a step closer to her. "What do you know?"

Donna stood behind her desk on the defense.

"Uh…I just meant that ya know,… I .. I.. I don't want any…ya know pressure… on …I mean its just a difficult time for everyone and …. Well you know."

"NO I don't know." He eyed her carefully "What do you know?"

'Nothing… "

"Donna…." He hovered over her. "Donna.."

Donna looked down guiltily.

"Donna…" Josh pressed

"Spensor Abbott told me about Sam and …" He murmured

Josh screwed his face up and turned on his heel. He strode towards the press office bullpen.

'CJ!" He barked loudly

CJ Creigg looked up over her glasses at him over a pile of briefing materials. "Don't start with me today Josh!"

"This thing with Sam?" He demanded

"I know…I know There's leak…. Sam's on his way as we speak to quell this thing…"

Josh gave her a look. "This is gunna get ugly"

"Its not true!" CJ countered. "You've known Sam youre entire adult life, does that seem like the sort of thing hed do?"

Josh shook his head. "No." He muttered. He trusted Sam with his life, but he also knew Sams libido had gotten him in trouble before.

"Josh, go home and get some sleep you look like you're going to drop."

Josh nodded deep in thought of the retaliation of republicans he would have to deal with if this was all true and came forward. He turned to leave.

"Hey – seriously – go clean yourself up. You cant go to meetings looking like that –" She looked at him sadly. "I know everything with Donna hasn't been easy for you…"

Josh rolled his tired eyes and sighed audibly. "CJ Im fine." CJ came out from behind her desk, and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Youre not fine and you know it." She looked at him. "Its okay not to be fine ya know, that's kind the correct response you should be having. It proves you have ya know … a soul. " She said giving him an encouraging smile. "She did come back…that's something."

Josh nodded his mind was a million miles away. "Wheres Sam now?"

"Hes en route as we speak." CJ returned

"Ok." He muttered and shuffled back to his office in thought of what he should do politically should Sam's problem become a bigger one that what CJ was letting on. He was also formulating a plan to retaliate to republicans and the congressmen hed just strong armed into voting against their wishes.

Donna sat on her desk with her arms folded.

"Ill swing around to your place tonight to get my stuff." She said after a moment. "I… I need to move on." She had waited for him.

"Wait –Wh - seriously?" Josh's train of though came to an abrupt and aggressive halt. "What about coming back and ya know…." He paused. "Talking care of me…" He finished lamely

"Why should I? You don't even respect me." She said icily turning away and walking out

"What? Ye-yeas I do.!" He tripped over a bunch of stuff in his office as he followed her out

She whipped around at him getting right in his face as he dashed after her, forcing him to stop quickly and awkwardly trying not to knock right into her.

"You treat me like Im a table lamp! You just bark orders at me, and you never listen to me!"

"Donna…I…I do too!" He stuttered

"Oh really? How many times did I try to have this conversation with you?"

Josh found his shoes were tremdously interesting at the moment and couldn't bring himself to answer.

"I …" He finally looked up at her. "I didn't want to face it." He said giving her a hang dog expression that at one point made her melt at this moment made her want to smack him.

He managed to usher her back into his office and close the door behind.

"Well too bad!" She yelped at him. "Oh Mr big bad man on hill is scared to talk to his assistant about a possible raise or I d'know maybe a 'gee wiz Donna – thanks for the swell job you did or a Wow Donna you always go above and beyond the call of duty! Or a Donna my feelings about this …. 'But no all I get you yelling my name out in the hallways expecting me to come skipping up like the little lap dog you think I am!"

"Oh Come on!" Josh found his voice raising. "I give you complements all the time!"

"Im not talking about just giving me a complement Josh! God!" She found this conversation exhausting.

"Well what do you want me to say?!" He flung his arms about. "Hey Mr. President, Im sorry I cant come into work today because my girlfr -my assitat- " He studdered "my….my close friend Donna is having an identity crisis because she only goes out with losers! " He spat venom at her. "I have a job that writes laws into place and makes policy that potentially saves lives that takes up every waking moment of my time - but because she never graduated college she thinks hanging around me wont make she feel stupid so much of the time and I have to console her because she dosen't think filing my paperwork is worth doing any more! Paperwork – I might add that makes sure the country is running smoothly….but ya know I guess Ill just hang out and chat about her feelings about being passed over!"

He knew when he went over the line and instantly regretting saying it. She just stood there with tears welling up in her eyes.

She shook her head and exercised great restraint not to slap him across the face. She simply turned threw open the door and grabbed the box and strode out.

"Your'e such an asshole." She muttered as she passed him feeling miserable and ashamed of himself for being so cruel.

Josh stood there watching her leave, helpless to stop her, and powerless to stop himself from going after her.

"Donna…Donna wait…" He trotted after her. She punched the elevator button. Angrily.

"Leave me alone!" She wiped tears out her eyes and but was now fierce.

"Look …I'm sorry …I didn't mean that. I don't even know why I said those things…" Josh said sighing trying to keep her form the elevator door.

"Amy's waiting for you with the Women's alliance" She whipped

"I don't care about the meeting. I…I…didn't mean any of that I was way out of line…" Josh did his best to look remorseful. "Its was totally uncalled for and I…." He stopped unable to form sentences."Im….Im not good at …." He mumbled "I…I… I mean you and I are …" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Donna…. Im…Im sorry. I …. I don't …." He looked up at her. "Ill be - better….I promise"

Donna turned angrily. "You think Im stupid enough to fall for that?" Donna strode towards him with fangs beared. "Youre right about one thing.- I do keep going out with losers. Thanks for setting me straight."

"But but but I didn't mean me!…..I I said Im sorry! Look Im not good at this…this sort of thing and I d' d'd d'know how to make you happy but I… I …all I want is to make you happy and… if you leave I don't know what Ill do without you." He said all this amazing fast and even surprised himself, him and his stupid mouth.

Donna was disarmed at this. "You what?"

Josh sighed heavily. "Look, I know I don't say it enough, but …" He looked at the floor. "But…you're…You're important. Youre important to me." He said lamely.

Donna wasn't convinced.

"Please." He looked at her. "Don't go. Don't." … Don't leave." He stood there in earnest completely unable to properly convey his feelings at the moment.

Donna just shook her head sadly. "Goodbye Josh."

And the elevator door closed with Donna giving him a last regretful look.

There Josh stood there with the White house going on around him, people dashing about with piles of paper in their hands, people on cell phones and while the might of the American government whirled around him, time simply stopped. It was as though all the oxygen had been pulled from the room and he shuffled back to his office in almost a trance as the severity had hit him like a truck.

His phone rang for a long time before he realized there was no one to answer it. "Yeah? Amy?" He grunted in aggravation. "Yeah….?" He answered. "Yeah … ok, Ill be right there."


	6. Chapter 6

Josh felt light headed and warm and Donna's face swam in front of his eyes, which drooped half lidded.

"Josh…." Donna said airily to him. "Joshua…." "JOSH!"

Josh snapped to attention as he looked around and found himself in the Roosevelt room with no recollection of how he got there.

"With this initative the funds would be used to educate women in the workplace about acknowledging their value and maintain a equal pay differential based on market base lines…" Said Leah Gutpa, with confiednece and pride only to look over at Josh who was barely paying attention.

"Is any of this getting through that addled brain of yours?" Amy asked scathingly

"What?!" Josh tried to muster his dignity. "I'll take alook at the number sand I'll uh…" Josh sat up straighter in his seat. "Uh Ill review the uh…thing and "

Amy looked daggers at him "Josh could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Josh looked up guilty. "umm…sure."

Outside in the hall Amy shoved him. "What the hell Amy?" Josh yelped

"You seriously need to get it together. Were trying to do something that the last five adminsytrations has not been able to do and youre not even paying attention. Not to mention the fact that this could be a huge political victory for this administration, but youre sitting there in a cold mendicne induced stupor thinking about I d'know eve know what! You're blowing it Josh!" Amy said quickly in a low dangerous growl he knew all too well.

Josh put his hands up in surrender. "Amy I haven't slept in like a real long time, Im up to here with amendment for gun lobbysist, I got a senior staffer who may very destroy his career on a misunderstanding of how to balance a checkbook, and we have like fifty people dead form a plane crash that I have to deal with later. And Im also doing this without any help form anyone so do you thank you could give me just a tiny bit of slack here?"

Amy narrowed here eyes. "Ya know what no. I cant give you some slack. Everything you just said with the exception of the plane is absolutely your own fault. Your e the one who didn't take care of himself and got sick, youre the one who refused to go home and sleep, youre the one who I can only assume acted like a complet asshole and drove her away. So no you don't get any slack." Amy spouted. "Now, you're going to pull yourself together, go in there and youre going to get the the votes for our allocation for this initiate, and you get to be a hero to your president's constituents."

"Amy – even if I didn't have a head full of Dayquill right now, I can tell you this isn't never getting out of commintte." Josh chuckeled softly.

"Why?" Amy demanded getting more and more aware the people in the room were watching them intentely verbally duke it out.

"Because I spent the morning tyring to stump for votes against a semiautomatic gun bill that got tacked on to our budget appriotiaon. Do you honestly think Im going to get the votes for this? Youre crazy!"

"Youre seriously telling me that people would rather have guns that for women to make the same as a man?" She said indginatly

Josh nodded and smirked "That's what Im telling you."

"If I can get you Bradford, will you get me Lindingfeld?" Amy said swredly

"How the hell are you going to get Bradford?" He eyed her carefully and then it dawned in him. "Youre screwing John Bradford?!" Amy looked around mortified at his volume.

"What about the stewardess?"

Amy glared at him. "He ran a gallery"

Josh gave her his customary arrogant smrik. "Cant imagine why that ended…"

Amy tied to keep him focused. "Josh – " She said in meaning. "If I can get him to turn, do I have you r word this is going to get out of committee?"

Josh sighed audibly. "I can gaurentee that, but if you can get Bradford to flip, Ill do my damndest to get chicks get a fair shake." He said reasonably.

Satisfied, Amy opened the door. "After you." She said gracefully


End file.
